Una Solución para los Celos
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Una simple conversación era más que suficiente para que Red fuera dándose cuenta de lo que sentía por Yellow ¿cómo confrontaría estos nuevos sentimientos qué tenía por su amiga? Más de uno estaba seguro de que esto sólo sería un pequeño comienzo para ambos pero un gran paso para el lento de Red. Adv: Posible Ooc.


**¡Hola a todas las personitas que pasaron a leer esto!**

 **Hace mucho tenía la idea para este fic, pero por motivos que no quiero explicar ─cofcofperezacofcof─ sólo ahora he podido traerlo aquí uvu.**

 **Para aclarar: Los pokémon si existen, pero por razones que deberían ser obvias, no pueden ser llevados a la escuela (?)**

 **También disculpen si quedó algo Ooc uwu**

 **Espero que les guste~**

* * *

 _ **Una Solución Para los Celos.**_

Las conversaciones de chicas se supone que no le deben interesar a los hombres a no ser que traiga consigo información valiosa para ellos, de resto, se podía decir que era algo totalmente ridículo y prefería estar entrenando con sus pokémones que pasar una tarde con las chicas. Esos eran los pensamientos de Red mientras esperaba en su salón que las clases comenzaran de una maldita vez que para que ellas se callaran. Blue, a pesar de que aun seguiría hablando después de que las clases comenzaran, no desaprovechaba para hacer a dos de sus amigas hablar. Aunque sólo habían transcurrido cinco minutos, ya quería que la castaña se callara. Sapphire realmente no le molestaba en ese momento, pero Yellow, ¡por Arceus! ¿Cómo podían involucrar a la inocente chica en esas conversaciones? Ella no estaba lista para eso.

Corrección: ÉL no estaba preparado para esto.

Y es que en ese momento las chicas estaban hablando sobre chicos y ya sabíamos que siempre vendría la pregunta más importante para cualquier hombre a la hora de escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—Así que ¿quién te gusta? Yellow —preguntó Blue.

¡Él no podía dejarse llevar tan fácil! No debía escuchar, claro que no. En primer lugar ¡¿por qué le interesaba tanto?! La respuesta sería: «porque es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella» pero incluso el lento de Red ni siquiera se siente satisfecho con esa excusa.

Giró su mirada para intentar captar su atención en otra cosa pero fue totalmente inútil. Estaba totalmente pendiente de lo que la más pequeña diría.

—¿Eh? Ah…bueno, esto…—

¿Por qué Yellow tenía que hablar tan bajo? No estaba escuchando nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo. ¡Esperen! Él no era un acosador ─o eso es lo que quería creer por todo el amor de Arceus─. Era inútil, estaba totalmente pendiente de la conversación.

Frustrado por sus nuevas tendencias de un acosador al estilo Gold se golpeó varias veces contra su asiento para dejar esas ideas inútiles de lado.

—¿Estás bien, Red? —preguntó Ruby quien apenas había llegado—. No hagas eso, arruinarás tu cabello —lo regañó sosteniendo su cabeza para que dejara de golpearse solo.

—Ruby, ¿qué haces si escuchas conversaciones de chicas sin querer? —preguntó inocente.

—Nunca lo hago sin querer, si se trata de ropa siempre estaré escuchando atentamente cada detalle —sonrió con orgullo. Esa respuesta no le había ayudado en nada. Frustrado volvió a poner su cara en la mesa.

—¿Qué le pasa a Red? —preguntó Gold al verlo tan decaído.

—Parece que no quería escuchar como las chicas hablaban de ropa, ¿yo que sé? —se encogió de hombros sin importarle mucho que digamos.

Finalmente la profesora llegó para alivio de Red y suspiró aliviado al ver como las tres chicas se separaban para sentarse en sus respectivos puestos. A los 5 minutos ya se estaban oyendo los regaños de la profesora Cynthia hacia Blue; se preguntaba cuando la castaña aprendería el significado de la palabra «hacer silencio». Tal vez ese día llegue cuando Groydon y Kyogre aprendan a llevarse bien y no causar un apocalipsis cada vez que alguien los despierte.

Las clases pasaron normalmente hasta que llegaron las clases de deporte. No era por presumir, pero a Red no le iba tan mal en esa clase, mejor dicho, era su favorita. Por un lado estaban los chicos practicando fútbol y en otro estaban las chicas practicando cualquier deporte, ya fuera baloncesto o el mismo fútbol pero uno más calmado y con menos groserías.

Yellow se encontraba sentada junto a Blue observando a todos jugar. Por suerte el profesor de educación física estaba de humor y sólo los puso a hacer una serie de ejercicios no tan intensos y luego dio horas libres. A ella no se le daba muy bien correr para todos lados como a Sapphire, bueno su amiga era un caso especial en los deportes, incluso se podía decir que jugaba de una manera tan agresiva como los hombres ─o incluso más─ y por eso ahora mismo las chicas la estaban sacando del juego.

—No te sientas mal Sapphire —intentó consolarla la rubia en vano, la castaña soltó un bufido ante esto mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

—¿Por qué tenían que ser tan señoritas? Ellas no saben jugar —se quejó.

—Oh vamos, sabes que las chicas no servimos para ese tipo de actividades —replicó Blue con enfado.

—Si tan sólo dejaran de preocuparse por sus uñas… —bufó por lo bajo la castaña mirando a otro lado.

—No peleen ahora, por favor —pidió Yellow.

—Es inútil Yellow, ellas son como agua y aceite —comentó Crystal llegando al lugar y sentándose al lado de Sapphire.

A pesar de que las eran muy amigas, siempre había un tipo de rivalidad entre Sapphire y Blue debido a sus diferencias. Mientras una era la representación de una dama de la sociedad ─aunque Green la siguiera apodando «chica ruidosa»─, la otra era una salvaje. Aún así, las quería a todas por igual; aunque de todas formas agradecía que Crystal estuviera ahí por si las cosas se salían de control.

—¡Yellow! Por favor pásala —pidió Platina al ver que el balón había caído justo al frente de ellas.

—D-De acuerdo —tomó el balón entre sus dos manos y luego lo dejó nuevamente en el suelo para patearlo.

—Vaya, es muy alto —comentó impresionada Platina al ver el balón pasar sobre su cabeza.

—¡Ah! No quiero lastimar a nadie —musitó la rubia cubriéndose sus ojos, no creía que lo iba a patear tan alto.

* * *

—¡Oye! ¡Presta más atención! —le gritó Green a Red.

—L-Lo siento.

El pelinegro se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, siempre que intentaba concentrarse, la imagen de Yellow llegaba a él y de nuevo venía esa pregunta que quería responder: ¿a quién le gustaba Yellow? Intentaba adivinar quien sería el afortunado que se ganó el amor de su amiga, pero ninguna opción lo conformaba.

Ruby era muy afeminado; y aunque sonara más a una virtud que a un defecto, Red seguía pensando que eso le quitaba puntos. Gold era muy pervertido para alguien tan inocente como la rubia. También estaban Dia y Pearl, pero ellos no hablaban mucho con ella que digamos. Sólo quedaba una opción y esa Green. Esta vez si tenía porqué era un buen amigo de Yellow y la conocía desde el mismo tiempo que él.

En ese momento unas palabras que el castaño había dicho sobre ella, llegaron a él como si fuera una cachetada: «yo conozco todo sobre ella». Sería normal pensar que a Yellow le gustaría Green, y a pesar de que quería ponerse feliz al respecto, simplemente no podía. Un extraño sentimiento inundó su pecho y se sintió enojado pero a la vez algo frustrado.

¿Acaso estos eran los famosos celos de los cuáles habían hablado las chicas? Eso no podía ser porque entonces eso significaría que a él le gustaba Yellow.

¿A él gustarle Yellow? La conocía desde hace algún tiempo y ambos se llevaban bastante bien a decir verdad, pero no quería creer eso tan fácilmente. No es porque él pensara que la chica no era linda o algo como el estilo, simplemente él no tenía idea alguna de que hacer si su amiga llegaba a gustarle ¿cómo tenía qué reaccionar ante esto? ¿Cómo cambiarían las cosas? No tenía respuesta para eso. Por ahora, fingiría que esas nuevas emociones no eran nada y seguiría pendiente en lo que mejor hacía: las batallas pokémon.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Gold al ver un proyectil acercándose peligrosamente al pelinegro.

Antes de que el de orbes rojos pudiera reaccionar, sintió un dolor en su cabeza y luego su cara estrellada contra el piso. Todos rápidamente fueron a ver que carajos había pasado.

—¡Oh no! Red-san —gritó Yellow corriendo hacia el herido.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué huelo a sangre? —preguntó Sapphire soltando un gran bostezo; se había quedado dormida desde hace un rato.

—Parece que alguien fue golpeado, yo no sé —respondió Blue quien se había puesto a ver una revista.

—Bueno, entonces descansaré un poco más.

—Deberían preocuparse un poco más ¿no creen? —comentó Crystal soltando un ligero suspiro.

—Amigo ¿estás bien? —preguntó Gold arrodillándose a su lado.

—Parece que está muerto —comentó Green mientras lo movía un poco con su pie.

—¿Red está bien? —preguntó Yellow pasando a través de la multitud de hombres.

—No te preocupes, ya lo llevaremos a la enfermería —dijo Gold con una sonrisa—. Vamos Ruby, ayúdame a cargarlo.

—De acuerdo —se acercó a Red y luego lo tomó de un brazo mientras Gold lo tomaba de otro.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ido el pelinegro al verse sostenido por sus dos amigos. Su nariz estaba sangrando y sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

—Nada grave, sólo tuviste un pequeño problema así que ahora te llevaremos a la enfermería —respondió Ruby.

—Y así aprovechar un poco para escaparnos de las clases —dijo Gold con picardía en voz baja.

Mientras llevaban a Red a la enfermería, las personas comenzaron a dispersarse, pero Yellow seguía en su lugar viendo preocupada a Red. Sentía que debía disculparse, pero no sabía si seguirlo hasta la enfermería.

—No te preocupes, esos dos cuidarán bien de él —dijo Green. Pero se retractó rápidamente de sus palabras al ver como esos dos comenzaron a llevar a Red como si jugaran al avión—. Olvida lo que dije.

* * *

—Creo que deberías ir a verlo a la enfermería —recomendó Blue. Era la hora del almuerzo y como siempre, las tres buscaban un sitio para comer tranquilas.

—Tal vez, pero como Ruby y Gold lo dejaron caer nuevamente camino a la enfermería, dudo mucho que esté despierto —comentó incómoda la castaña.

—No sé qué hacer —musitó decepcionada.

—Ve a verlo, da igual si está dormido. Podrías aprovechar para besarlo.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamaron sus dos amigas. Sabían que los planes de Blue eran descabellados, pero seguían sorprendiéndola.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres tener ese pequeño placer culpable? —dijo con picardía.

—¡Blue-san! ¿Qué cosas dices? E-Es imposible que yo haga algo como eso —replicó sonrojada.

—Siempre dices ese tipo de cosas, pero ¿lo harías con el chico qué te gusta? —preguntó Sapphire.

—Claro que sí, aunque sea un idiota que no se da cuenta de mis indirectas —admitió orgullosa.

—Puedo suponer de quien hablas… —murmuró la castaña.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién es?

—Yellow, de verdad eres tan inocente como Red —dijeron las dos chicas dejando a la rubia algo confundida.

La rubia caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con algo de inseguridad, al final, había decidido visitar a Red a pesar de sentirse sumamente nerviosa. A veces se sentía muy celosa de la confianza que Blue poseía, ella con tan sólo mandar una indirecta ya sentía desfallecer en cualquier momento debido a la ansiedad. De todas formas, su excusa sería que sólo fue a verlo por el golpe de esta mañana. Esperaba que no estuviera tan mal el chico.

—Yellow —se giró rápidamente al oír como la llamaban.

—¿Lance? —se acercó al mencionado con una pequeña sonrisa—. Que sorpresa verte aquí.

Lance era un estudiante ya graduado de la escuela y estaba estudiando para ser un próximo líder de gimnasio. Ellos dos se llevaban muy bien debido a que compartían la misma habilidad y Yellow le tenía un gran respeto.

—Sólo vine a preguntarles una cosa a Clair —respondió.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas normales, riendo de vez en cuando por las vivencias extrañas por las que había tenido que pasar Lance para atrapar pokémones tipo dragón o sobre su entrenamiento para ser el nuevo líder del gimnasio.

En ese momento, como si el destino quisiera recordarle algo al pelinegro más lento de la escuela, Red salió de la enfermería y pasó por el mismo pasillo en el cual estaban hablando Lance y Yellow. De nueva esa sensación molesta en su pecho apareció. Él todavía estaba un poco confundido por sus sentimientos con respecto a Yellow, la conocía desde la preparatoria más o menos, y sólo hasta ahora esos molestos sentimientos comenzaron a aparecer.

Por alguna razón se quedó detrás de la pared como si quisiera revisar de manera «disimulada» que Lance no le hiciera nada a la chica.

Ahora Lance entraba a su lista de posibles chicos que podrían gustar de Yellow. Tenía varios puntos a favor para ello: Yellow lo respetaba, era su ejemplo a seguir. Era alguien maduro que podía pensar en más cosas que en batallas pokémon, parecía entender a las mujeres y se llevaba muy bien con Yellow. Oh genial, ahora tenía que adivinar a quien le gustaba la rubia entre Green y Lance.

Aun si no tenía idea alguna de quien era el chico por el cual la chica pensaba románticamente, deseaba de alguna manera que no le correspondiera en sus sentimientos. Claro que si eso pasaba se encargaría de patear el trasero de alguno de los dos por hacer sufrir a Yellow. ¿Qué carajos estaba diciendo? Él no quería que Yellow sufriera por un amor no correspondido pero a la vez estaba pensando que lo que sentía por ella no era amor.

¿Por qué su vida se tenía qué complicar tanto ahora? Si tan sólo no hubiera escuchado esa conversación sobre a quien le gustaba Yellow, tal vez seguirían sus sentimientos igual.

—¿Red? Parece que ya estás recuperado —comentó Blue con una sonrisa, la cual se volvió más maliciosa al ver a Lance y a Yellow en el pasillo—. Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien se volvió un acosador.

—Yo no la estoy acosando —replicó levemente sonrojado—. Sólo pasaba por aquí.

—¿Y por qué te veo ahí desde hace 5 minutos? —la castaña puso ambas manos en su cintura.

—Eh…¿estaba pensando?

—Red, tú no piensas.

—Blue-san, Red-san —Yellow se dirigió a los dos con una gran sonrisa luego de despedirse de Lance—. ¿Qué hacen ambos aquí? —preguntó.

—Nada —respondió Blue con picardía—. Es hora de buscar a Green, necesito que me pagué el almuerzo —se despidió de ambos dejándolos solos.

—Así que….¿Lance vino de visita? —habló Red apoyado en la pared y rascando con nervios su nuca. ¿Por qué ahora estar a solas con la chica lo inquietaba de esta manera? Rayos, se sentía algo nervioso. Si tan sólo no hubiera escuchado la conversación...

—Sí, dijo que tenía algo que preguntarle a la profesora Clair —respondió.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos y cuando alguno de los dos intentaba hablar, las palabras se quedaban atoradas y no decían nada.

—P-Por cierto —comenzó a decir Yellow mirando hacia abajo—. Lamento haberte golpeado con la pelota esta mañana —hizo una leve reverencia de disculpa.

—¿Tú tiraste ese balón? —por unos momentos la rubia pensó que se había enojado—. Vaya, sí que sabes lanzarlo —soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿No estás enojado por esto?

—¿Enojarme? No, jamás me enojaría contigo por algo así —le mostró su típica sonrisa y acarició su cabeza.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Yellow latiera con más fuerza. Aquel tacto en su cabeza fue como un recordatorio de que estaba totalmente enamorada de Red. Estaba feliz, pero a la vez algo decepcionada de sí misma.

Ella no podía decir sus sentimientos hacia Red, aquel que se había convertido en su gran amigo a lo largo de los años, por el simple hecho de que temía a que él no entendiera completamente sus sentimientos, ya que, todos sabemos cómo es el pelinegro. Pero a la vez estos sentimientos hacían que su amistad con él fuera más extraña, no podían estar solos, incluso dejó de ir a los entrenamientos con él y por eso también daba excusas estúpidas cada vez que él la invitaba a algún evento o simplemente invitaba también a las chicas o incluso a los chicos.

Odiaba admitirlo pero se sentía un poco celosa de sus amigas. Blue era más atrevida y no había duda de que se podía decir sus sentimientos sin mostrar vergüenza alguna, y aunque Sapphire fuera menos atrevida que ella, al menos si sabía confrontar sus sentimientos. Incluso parecía que estaba planeando confesarse a Ruby ¿o ya lo había hecho? Dada la relación de esos dos no dudaba que no pasarían de ser a novios cariñosos de un día para otro, es más, muchos esperaban que siguieran exactamente igual. Crystal también era igual de tímida con sus sentimientos, pero al menos Crys no huía de Gold como ella lo hacía con Red.

—B-Bueno, ya tengo que irme —dijo el pelinegro alejando su mano de la cabeza de Yellow.

¿Por qué su corazón saltó de esa manera al ver esa cara tan tierna en Yellow? ¡Esto no era normal! Necesitaba aclarar rápidamente sus pensamientos antes de que se volviera totalmente loco. Si, necesitaba buscar a alguien ¿pero quién podría ayudarlo en su duda para saber si quería a Yellow como una amiga o algo más?

* * *

—Vaya, vaya. Debes estar muy desesperado si necesitas mi ayuda —

Sabía que estaba haciendo un pacto con el demonio o con algo peor, pero era la única persona que podía ayudarlo en este momento.

Claro que muchos de ustedes ahora dirán «¿no se supone que Blue era la peor opción?» De cierta forma así era, pero era la única que si podía comprender su problema y ayudarlo.

—Algo así —murmuró.

De seguro estaba cometiendo un gran error, pero ni siquiera sabía que hacer. En primer lugar, sus amigos eran inútiles en eso. Gold sólo sabía coquetear con chicas y ni siquiera había avanzado con Crystal. Ruby a pesar de ser afeminado no parecía conocer los sentimientos femeninos; y si no era eso, entonces no sabía qué carajos pasaba con los ataques de ira tan repentinos de Sapphire. Green simplemente no; aunque parecía la opción más sabia, sus celos no lo dejaban admitirlo. Sapphire de seguro no sabría darle una respuesta. Oh, le había faltado pensar en Crystal. Rayos ¿por qué no pensó en ella primero? Sería una mejor opción que le bruja que tenía enfrente.

—Así que ¿de qué quieres hablar? —preguntó con perspicacia.

—Realmente, no creo que sea buena idea hablar de esto contigo —comentó con incomodidad. Debía encontrar una salida rápida.

—¿Acaso crees que no puedo ser una buena ayuda? —usó un falso tono de decepción—. O ¿acaso piensas qué podré usarlo en tu contra? —le guiñó un ojo.

Definitivamente se había metido en una situación algo peligrosa.

—Eh… —Red miró alrededor intentando encontrar una salida. Rayos, el salón no le daba ninguna salida fácil.

La mirada tan penetrante de Blue lo ponía cada vez más incómodo. De alguna manera sentía que la castaña ya sabía el motivo por el cual vino a ella, aunque eso sonará imposible. Aun así, Green y él la conocían lo suficiente para saber que ella podía obtener información como esa de una manera muy fácil.

Al final se rindió. Blue era su amiga y debía confiar en ella; aunque eso significara un pase al infierno.

—Bueno, tengo un amigo… —fue interrumpido al instante por ella.

—No me vengas con esa típica historia, quiero algo nuevo ¿entiendes?

Red soltó un suspiro. Ella no era fácil de engañar.

—De acuerdo —tomó un poco de aire antes de comenzar—. Desde el día de hoy, me he sentido raro con respecto a una persona… —

—¿Yellow?

—¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

—Porque soy yo —formó una sonrisa de superioridad—. Así que ¿qué consejos necesitas?

—Es que no sé cuales son mis sentimientos hacía ella.

—¡¿En serio no te has dado cuenta?! —exclamó entre sorprendida e indignada. Ella esperaba que él viniera a preguntarle si debía declararse a la tierna de Yellow, pero no, tenía que venirle a preguntar que sentía por ella. Golpeó su frente con una mano—. De verdad eres un idiota —masculló por lo bajo.

—¿Eh? —Red no entendía a que se debía la actitud de Blue.

—Oh vamos ¿no me digas qué no sabes si la quieres cómo amiga o cómo algo más?

—Pues… —

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que ella se sintiera más enojada.

—Te preguntaré algo algo Red —formó una sonrisa aunque sus ojos mostraban algo totalmente diferente—. ¿Cuándo piensas en ella te pones nervioso? ¿Sientes celos de los chicos a su alrededor?

—Algo así —respondió—. Pero por eso estoy confundido, tan sólo ayer estaba actuando normal con ella y ahora tengo un montón de pensamientos confusos.

—Vaya, parece que esto es mucho para una persona tan lenta como tú ¿no? —soltó un leve suspiro—. Creo que debes aceptar tus sentimientos por ella de una vez. Sólo estás asustado porque ya no ves a Yellow como una amiga y temes que eso arruine su amistad ¿no? —le sonrió—. Es algo totalmente normal, creo que debes tomarte un tiempo para pensar en tus propios sentimientos y creo que así sabrás que te gusta Yellow, luego de eso… bueno, eso ya tendrás que saberlo. Y si no lo sabes, juro que te golpearé —amenazó con una sonrisa «inocente»—. Sólo deja de negar que sientes algo —lo señaló acusatoriamente.

Luego de esa conversación con su «querida» amiga. Red se dio unos días para pensar sobre su situación con Yellow. Si lo que decía Blue era verdad, entonces a él le gustaba ella y ahí era cuando las cosas comenzaban a complicarse. No es que fuera malo enamorarse de Yellow, bueno en parte sí ya que su pequeño cerebro que antes sólo se concentraba en batallas ahora tenía que pensar en más cosas además de eso y era de cierta forma una presión para él.

Aun así, no era tan malo para él enamorarse de Yellow: la conocía desde hace tiempo, ambos se llevaban bien, y a pesar de que ahora se sintiera algo nervioso cuando hablaba con ella, se sentía feliz por dentro.

Aunque algo malo pasaba entre ellos y realmente no sabía decir desde cuando había pasado, pero ahora que le prestaba más atención a las cosas se dio cuenta de que Yellow lo estaba evitando; o por lo menos evitaba que ambos estuvieran a solas. El pelinegro no sabía por qué había tomado esta decisión o qué había hecho él para que ella comenzara a actuar así.

—« _Tal vez sólo estoy pensando demasiado las cosas_ » —pensó en un intento de auto consolarse— « _aún así, quiero cambiar eso pronto_ ».

* * *

—¿En serio estás planeando algo tan estúpido? —cuestionó Green.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en su salón y como siempre la castaña venía hacía él a molestarlo durante el almuerzo; aunque ahora venía con intenciones más estúpidas. Justo cuando él creía que se había librado de ella al estar en salones diferentes, de alguna manera siempre encontraba la manera de molestarle la vida.

—Sabes que yo siempre hablo en serio —replicó la chica cruzándose de brazos—. Entonces ¿me ayudarás?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera por el bien de tus amigos?

—No.

Blue frunció el ceño, sabía que Green era obstinado pero jamás pensó que tanto.

—Dile adiós a tu billetera —dijo alejándose del puesto del chico con la mencionada billetera en la mano.

—¡¿A qué hora?! —Green buscó en sus bolsillos asustado—. ¡Blue! ¡Devuélvemela! —corrió hacía ella. No quería quedarse pobre tan rápido.

Al final él terminó cediendo ante los oscuros planes de la chica de ojos azules, lamentablemente, esto no fue suficiente para que ella tomara un poco de su dinero. Cuanto lo sacaba de quicio esa bruja.

Blue demostrará una vez más porqué se consideraba la mejor cupido entre sus amigos aunque todavía no había unido a una pareja.

Las cosas iban relativamente bien para Red en los días siguientes, mientras algunos se preparaban para los exámenes, otro simplemente se preocupaban de que las vacaciones comenzarían y así tendrían más tiempo para formarse como entrenadores; obviamente él pensaba en la segunda. Extrañaba mucho entrar en batallas con su Pika.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, un mal presentimiento vino a él tan de repente que por unos momentos sintió que una nueva catástrofe vendría. Al girar en el siguiente pasillo, su mal presentimiento se hizo realidad: Green y Yellow hablando muy sonrientes en medio de este.

—« _¿Por qué si puede pasar tiempo a solas con él y no conmigo?_ » —se preguntó, sintiendo un extraño deja vu.

—« _Tal vez porqué a ella le gusta él ¿no lo crees?_ » —contestó su consciencia.

De nuevo esa extraña opresión en el pecho apareció junto a una ira que parecía venir desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Comenzó a cuestionar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, cómo el «¿por qué ella podía dar esa sonrisa tan linda cuándo se encontraba con otros?» «¿Por qué no era él quién se encontraba en esos momentos?» Muchas de esas cosas pasaban en su cabeza y simplemente lo hacían sentir más ansioso, quería hacer algo pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Interrumpirlos? ¿Qué ganaría con eso? Nada importante, de eso estaba seguro.

Con tantos sentimientos sobre él, resignado, se fue de ahí. Necesitaba tranquilizarse para saber que debía hacer, eso o aceptar el hecho de que mandaría un ataque en conjunto con todos sus pokémones a la casa de su rival; eso no sonaba tan mala idea.

Se quedó en su salón pensando sobre la situación. Le gustaba Yellow, de eso estaba seguro. Se sentía celoso de Green, de esto también estaba seguro, o mejor dicho: se sentía celoso de cualquier hombre que se comportaba amable con Yellow.

¿Cómo hacer para quitarse esos molestos pensamientos de encima? Sabía que sí seguía con ellos llegaría a un punto donde odiaría a todas las personas cercanas a él. Simplemente quería volver a esos tiempos donde era un chico desinteresado que sólo pensaba en batallas pokémon y ya. Que alguien te gustara si que era algo complicado.

¿Qué debía hacer para quitarse esos celos? Y claro, necesitaba una respuesta que no fuera _«_ hacer que todos los hombres que se llevaban bien con Yellow desaparecieran de repente». No, necesitaba algo más que eso.

Miró hacia la puerta esperando que alguno de sus amigos ─excluyendo a Green─ llegaran y le dieran una respuesta, aun si era muy estúpida. En vez de obtener lo que deseaba, simplemente vio a una pareja riendo pasando por ahí.

¡Eso era! Si el comenzaba un relación con Yellow de seguro así no se sentiría tan celoso, después de todo, nadie era tan estúpido como para meterse con una chica con novio; claro que existían personas así pero él no lo descubriría hasta un tiempo después.

Ahora el problema era: ¿cómo carajos comenzaba una relación con Yellow?

Respuesta: Una confesión.

Pero ahora venía otra pregunta: ¿Qué tal si la chica no sentía lo mismo por él?

No era hora de pensar en esas cosas deprimentes, después de todo a Red siempre se le ha conocido por primero actuar y luego pensar, luego vería si se arrepentía de la confesión.

« _¡Me voy a declarar!_ »

* * *

La rubia comenzó a darse cuenta de que quería a Red como más que un amigo luego de una charla con las chicas sobre el romance, aunque la única que realmente aportó algo a la conversación era Blue, Sapphire simplemente maldecía a Ruby sin razón alguna, Crystal prefirió no decir nada y Yellow sólo escuchaba atentamente a las otras dos sin saber exactamente que decir, después de todo, ella nunca se había enamorado y lo mínimo que conocía de romance era por las historias.

—« _Sería lindo enamorarse de alguien_ » —pensó camino a casa— _«aunque ya me siento bastante cómoda con Red…¡¿Q-Qué estoy diciendo?! Red es sólo mi amigo, no debo pensar en él de esa forma»_ —su cara enrojeció a tal punto de que muchos que pasaban a su lado pensaban que estaba enferma.

Desde que ese pensamiento salvaje atacó su mente, sentía que había perdido su batalla con la razón. Claro que se sentía bastante cómoda con el pelinegro, era su amigo después de todo, entonces ¿por qué sus pensamientos lo trajeron de repente cuándo estaba pensando en enamorarse de alguien? Tal vez era una forma simple de que su subconsciente tenía de transmitirle que a ella ya le gustaba Red, pero ¿cuándo pasó todo esto? No se había sentido rara con él últimamente.

¿Se sentía más feliz estando cerca de él? Si. ¿Le gustaba quedarse hablando con él sobre cualquier cosa? Sí. ¿Sentía emoción cada vez que iba a verlo? Por supuesto. Aunque claro, ella seguía pensando que esto sólo era una idea de su mente para «encontrar el amor». No debía significar exactamente que a ella le gustaba él ¿cierto?

De todas formas, la idea de estar enamorada de su mejor amigo no se quitó de su mente provocando que estuviera confundida un montón de días. Al final tuvo que ceder ante esos sentimientos que parecían haber salido desde que tuvo ese pensamiento, era como si una pequeña caja oculta en su corazón finalmente se hubiera abierto y no podía volver a cerrarla.

—« _Tal vez no está tan mal enamorarse de Red, es un buen chico después de todo»_ —y a pesar de que pensara eso, su timidez le recordaba siempre que lo veía, que ya se había convertido en su primer amor y que no podía actuar con él como antes por más que lo quisiera. Por eso comenzó alejarse de él y se sentía sumamente culpable por eso.

Bueno, ella realmente tampoco podía hacer gran cosa. ¿Confesarse? Lo había pensando pero realmente no creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo sin desmayarse primero. También su inseguridad jugaba un papel muy importante para negarse a confesarse, siempre tenía la idea de que Red antes de verla como una mujer tendría que dejar de pensar tanto en sus peleas pokémon; algo literalmente imposible. Además, también tenía la idea de que él no sabría interpretar sus palabras y así se quedarían siempre como amigos.

Enamorarse de Red era algo molesto como a la vez lindo.

Así es como la pequeña rubia estuvo resignada a admitir algún día sus sentimientos frente el muchacho, aunque ya todos fueran conscientes de lo que sentía ella, nadie sabía que hacer para ayudarla. La lentitud de Red era tal que ni siquiera con indirectas o directas, él podía reaccionar.

 _Lo que nadie sabía, es que Blue, de alguna manera que ni ella misma entendía, había logrado que por fin el chico fuera consciente de lo que sentía._

Yellow seguía pensando que era mejor que las cosas siguieran mejor de la misma manera, sin confesiones, nada de romance entre ellos dos, por lo menos hasta que se graduaran; y ya faltaba poco para eso.

La rubia caminaba por los pasillos preparándose para la siguiente clase, pensando en que buena noticia habría recibido Blue en estos últimos días, se veía más emocionada de lo normal sin motivo alguno.

—¡Yellow!

Giró rápidamente ante el llamado de su nombre, su mirada parecía sorprendida al ver quien corría directamente a ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido como solía pasar últimamente cuando él la llamaba de improvisto.

—Necesito decirte algo —dijo antes de que la rubia dijera algo.

—¿Q-Qué es?

—¿Puedes esperarme en el salón después de clases? —pidió mirándola fijamente. Su corazón latía fuertemente como si fuera a salirse de su pecho, intentaba que sus palabras fueran dichas correctamente sin ningún tartamudeo o cosas por el estilo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sentía muy ansioso, tal como cuando iba a comenzar con una batalla supremamente importante, pero ahora sabía que no podía confiar en nadie más que en él mismo para que todo saliera bien. Sólo debía aguantar la presión en su pecho un poco más.

—C-Claro, iré —asintió con las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

¿Acaso esto era lo que siempre había esperado por parte del chico? ¿No sería una vana ilusión que se rompería fácilmente? Se estaba comenzando a sentir muy ansiosa e increíblemente feliz de alguna extraña manera, como si en lo profundo de su ser ─aunque no sabía si era por su mente nublada por las ilusiones del primer amor─ supiera que Red le iba a confesar algo importante. Ya quería que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

—Red ¿no vas a entrar a clases? —preguntó Yellow al verlo tomar otro camino.

—Dile al profesor que llegaré tarde —le pidió con una gran sonrisa.

Antes de que Yellow pudiera hacer más preguntas al respecto, Red ya se encontraba corriendo hacia un destino desconocido para ella. No tenía nada de que preocuparse después de todo, así solía ser Red. Con una pequeña sonrisa, se marchó a su respectivo salón.

La espera para que por fin terminaran las clases le pareció algo eterno a ambos chicos, parecía que Dialga se había empeñado en hacer el pasar de los segundos más largos y lentos llevando a sus corazones a pasar por una situación de conflicto con su mente sobre «qué pasaría después» «¿Las cosas saldrían bien?» sólo pensar más en eso les provocaba un vacío en el estómago.

Finalmente el timbre sonó terminando así esa espera que parecía eterna. Cada uno de los estudiantes fue saliendo de ahí dejando la sala cada vez más vacía, pero únicamente dos personas permanecieron ahí. Blue y Sapphire le desearon suerte a su amiga antes de irse, mientras que Gold y Ruby eran arrastrados por un enojado Green quien no iba a permitir que este momento mágico concedido por Mew fuera arruinado de alguna forma por esos idiotas; Blue le pidió que hiciera eso antes de irse en pocas palabras.

—E-Entonces… —comenzó a decir Yellow quien jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa.

El pelinegro se posicionó frente a ella con la mirada gacha, apretando fuertemente sus puños. Debía prepararse mentalmente para lo siguiente que debía decir, no quería cometer un estúpido error que arruinara todo. Tomó un poco de aire y luego alzó su mirada para ver a la chica.

—Yellow —la llamó para que los orbes verdes de la chica vieran directamente los suyos—. Me gustas —lo dijo sin rodeos y sin tartamudeos como si simplemente dijera «te veo como una amiga». Yellow necesitaba asegurarse totalmente de que había escuchado bien.

—¿G-Gustar? ¿E-En qué sentido? —fue lo primero que atinó a decir sonrojándose aun más si era posible; se sentía como una tonta por preguntar cosas así pero se debía a los nervios que tenía en esos momentos y más aun que se trataba de alguien como Red, nunca se sabía que esperar de él.

Aunque la situación pareciera ser una clara confesión, la inseguridad de la chica le decía lo contrario. Mientras tanto Blue golpeaba su frente al oír esa pregunta, y no, no estaba acosando a sus amigos sólo quería ver si todo salía bien; aunque al parecer ahora los papeles cambiaron y Yellow se volvió la lenta. Estaba pensando seriamente en intervenir.

—Me gustas en el sentido de que quiero salir contigo y no cómo tu amigo, como algo más —dijo claramente.

Blue casi lanza un grito de sorpresa al oír al pelinegro ¿de verdad era el mismo lento Red que conocía desde hace años? ¿No se trataba de su gemelo malvado y mucho más sexy que él? ¡¿Qué carajos había pasado con el mundo?! Palkia debía darle una explicación de la perturbación que estaba pasando ahora mismo en el espacio, simplemente no era natural.

Yellow parpadeó varias veces intentando saber si estaba soñando o era la realidad. Su corazón latió con más fuerza mientras sus mejillas permanecían rojas, pero ahora no podía decir nada, estaba tan sorprendida como asustada de estos sentimientos que desbordaban de ella en ese momento, ¿de verdad Red le había dicho que salieran juntos? Si esto era un sueño, era uno bastante cruel.

—Yellow ¿e-estás bien? —preguntó nervioso el chico al ver como los ojos de la chica comenzaban a cristalizarse—. ¿Acaso dije algo mal?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras que con su manga intentaba limpiar un poco sus lágrimas.

—Simplemente…me siento feliz —confesó mientras lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, aquella que había cautivado totalmente al de los orbes rojos—. También me gustas mucho, Red —dijo mientras se abalanzaba a él para poder abrazarlo sin miedo alguno.

Como si hubieran recitado un hechizo mágico, los sentimientos de ambos se aclararon desvaneciendo aquella ansiedad y miedo que sentían unos minutos atrás. A pesar de que ambos corazones todavía latían con más rapidez, podían asegurar que se sentían totalmente seguros así cómo estaban.

Sería el momento perfecto para que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante.

* * *

 **¿Muy romántico? ¿Vomitaron arcoíris? Porque yo sí lo hice mientras escribía este fic y es que simplemente esta pareja me parece perfecta para escribir cosas bien rosas -oh vaya, eso rimó (?)-**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el fic y si tienen alguna disconformidad con el mismo pueden dejarlos en los comentarios, pero nada de insultos plz. Todavía me falta acostumbrarme un poco a la personalidad de ambos y más en el ámbito amoroso, Red es mucho más difícil de descifrar que Yellow uvu así que disculpas si no supe ponerlo bien.**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **Campaña para que inspiración-sama trabaje:**

 **Recuerda, ella no trabaja gratis y un review siempre es un buen método de pago.**

 **PD: Visiten mi página~**


End file.
